warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting
This is the fourth episode of Left to Be Meeting Shoal's gray pelt slips out of the woods. Her green eyes lightly gaze me. "I see you came." She mews. "Are you really up for this? Because if not, go home. " I nod, still terrified. "I'm ready Shoal." She nods. "Alright. I know the cats around here better than you and- Don't even try to argue, I do." She adds, seeing me object. Beginning to pace, she starts talking again, though mostly to herself. "Don't be judgemental, don't force, find many. Don't give in, be aware, move on, if the cat's a butt…" She began to trail off. I sat quietly, awaiting further instructions. Finally she turns back to me and mews, "I'll go see if there's any cat who'd be willing to come. You need to find a meeting place, and give a speech. It might sound strange, but it's the only way to convince them. I don't care how you do it, just go strong." I nod, trying to take in all her words. Shoal moves on. "Don't force them to come, if they don't want to. Any idea where we should meet?" For a moment I have no clue. But one place shoves it's way into my brain. "The Meeting Hollow." I mew. Shoal nods. "The clearing with the four large stones, and a fallen log in the centre?" I nod, and she sets off, leaving me with the task of writing a speech. I've never really been good with others. That was for Sunpaw and Sparkpaw. But I go through the motions in my head, trying to figure out what to say. What do I tell them? I can't say I was abandoned. They'd know I was crazy. If I tell them about StarClan, they'll think I'm mad. And I'm not allowed to force them to do anything. Which leaves me with nothing. I guess I'll just wing it. I feel like a failure, but it's my only choice. I just hope I'm lucky enough to convince them. "Shadowpaw?" I whip around at the familiar voice. I could swear it belongs to Sparkpaw, but of course, I'm wrong. How in the name of StarClan would she get here anyway? Shoal looks at my rumpled fur. "No luck with the speech, huh?" She mews. I shake my head and sigh. "I'm just not good with other cats." The gray she-cat sits down, and mews, "You know, you could do it. You could make them like you." I shake my head. "That's impossible." Shoal sighs. "Whatever. We need to get to that place you mentioned. Meeting Hollow. The others will be there soon." I look up, and see she's right. The sun is setting. So we travel to the hollow, and await the cats. They fill into the hollow like mad. I can't even see Shoal, this place is so filled with them. She was right about knowing more cats than me. I've never seen this many cats in my entire life. StarClan help me. '' Somewhere in the corws, Shoal tells everyone to shut up. I clear my throat, and slowly begin to describe Clan life. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just keep talking. Most cats seem to be getting bored, so I move on to battles, and protecting the Clan. A few ears prick up. I'm just finishing explaining about the Clans leaving the forest, (leaving out why), when I cat from the crowd mews, "You expect us to belive this?! I'm going home, this was a stupid idea. Come on Pandora!" I see a brown tom leave, along with a white she-cat. A few other cats nod agreement, and they filter out. The jumbled voices confuse me, so I try to blur out. But it doesn't work. "Luna! Flower! Stay with us! I think it's valid!" "We aren't stupid! Besides, we'll miss our creamed chicken!" "Does she think we're idiots? We'll be slaves!" "Diesel, don't be so negative!" It seems like forever, but Shoal clears her throat, and mews, "Alright, you 6. You've decided to stay. You better know what you're dealing with. Names?" "Bramble." "Sun." "Star." "Wet." "Bowser." "Tangle." Shoal nods. "Alright. I hope everyone understands. We leave in 4 days. Should give you enough time to say your goodbyes, and prepare yourself for our journey. We'll meet back here." She turns to me. "Shadowpaw, are you ready to lead these cats to find RabbitClan?" Clearing myself of any doubts, I mew, "Why wouldn't I be?" ''The End Category:Left To Be Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:WFW 1